Talk:Thresh/@comment-91.199.201.200-20130125094901
Should be renamed "Trash" or "hey, he's better than Karma". His kit is shit, his passive is shit. Here's what's good on him: His lantern can save your teammate. That's it. His gimmick passive blows. Usually passive adds something to the champion. Well in Thresh's case it is there to compensate for what he lacks, that others get naturally. You need to expose yourself to poke just to keep up in armor with other champs. "buut but but you also get AP"... which on top of his shit base values and shit scaling barely outdoes other supports. His pull is 200+0.4 AP, vs blitz 300+1 AP. If blitz is sporting scaling AP blue runes, you'll need to farm souls whole game just to keep up with his armor and damage on abilities. In other words "hey let's make a champion that lives in the only lane where there's constantly 2 ranged opponents around, and make him stroll in their range, just to keep up with normal armor progression and let's also give him AP for it but then make that AP useless. He also mustn't have any way to recover health. That looks great." His Q is like blitz pull if blitz were an elderly woman. Long-ass pre-cast delay making the pull insanely obvious, then if you actually manage to pull, it only pulls the target half-way and it does it so slowly, that the enemy team has an eternity to decide what to you about it. You can also pull yourself to your target, which is a great way to get murdered because this champion is one of the easiest champs to kill. That "tank" tag must be some kind of Riot inside joke, because this champion is piss easy to kill and has no defensive steroids or anything. Of course it features shit base damage and shit scaling like all of his abilities, making AP gain from souls irrelevant and yet mandatory to even scratch enemies. His Q passive if basically your only poke in the lane and your only damage and it's attached to Karma range autoattack (475), scales off AD and AS, which you don't build on a support, AS also doesn't scale for some reason, and his passive doesn't improve AS/AD. Trying to harrass with autoattack is a great way to get killed or severely damaged. Thanks to the ramp up mechanic of his passive, it's also useless for seriously damaging people when fights actually happen, unless you build just for that (i.e. you are massively fed and you've bought bunch of AD/AS, in which case you'd be better off with other champs) His W is great in the ability to pull allies around. However shield is completely irrelevant from level 1, gone in one autoattack and thanks to no scaling, gets more irrelevant as game moves to mid and late game. "but you can shield 5 people". Yeah about that. The range on shield proc on lantern is so stupidly small, that in team fights when you throw it it's like your whole team has to move through this narrow funnel. What a great way to get your whole team killed by AoE damage or initiators like Malphite and Amumu. His E is leveled last.. It requires Trash to be in the enemy's face, which is a really bad idea, to perform a knockup comparable to Maokai Q, except you're able to control the direction. His R is one of the worst ultis in the game. Because 99% is just 66% slow really, because the damage is crap (also halved as soon as a wall is broken), but mostly because it's centered on Trash. Thanks Riot, I love getting into the middle of 5v5 fights with squishy support champs. Oh it's a "tank". Carry on then. Even if slow actually were 99% slow, it'd still be far worse than Veigar's stun ring (which can be casted at a distance). And even immobilize is 10000 million times better than 99% slow. Because it disables flash and movement abilities. All in all if you're interested in getting completely shat on by enemy support like Lulu (longer range autoattack, long range poke, 2 pokes one which isn't a skill shot and another which is pass through, 2.5 sec disable that doesn't need to be aimed) with no chance of retaliation, this is a champion for you. Cmon, I dare you... go play with Trash vs Lulu lane, try to pick up a soul and get murdered.